Recreational vehicles may include awnings or other attachments that are used when the vehicle is not moving. The awning or other device may be mounted to the exterior wall of the recreational vehicle. When in use, the awning extends outwardly from the wall of the vehicle to provide a shaded area. When the recreational vehicle is in motion, the awing is rolled up and secured to the wall of the vehicle.
Prior art devices used to retain an awning against the exterior wall of a recreational vehicle include a leather or fabric strap and buckle for tightening the strap. Such devices suffer from several limitations, including the tendency for the buckle to corrode or rust. The strap may also weaken or fray over time. A strap and buckle system may also be inadequate for securing heavier awnings, as they may bounce around or otherwise shift under the influence of their greater weight. Additionally, it may be inconvenient or burdensome for a person to position the strap and thread the buckle, especially when simultaneously supporting the weight of the awning.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,023 to Bergerson discloses a C-shaped trailer awning strap for retaining an awning to the side of recreational vehicle. While this device is simpler to use than the conventional buckle and strap system, it lacks a secure attachment for the strap underneath the awning. In particular, the Bergerson strap contains a folded end portion that is tucked underneath the awning and held in place by the weight of the strap. This device may be prone to failure, especially when traveling on bumping roads that cause the weight of the awning to shift.
Accordingly, it would desirable to have an apparatus for easily and reliably retaining an awning or other attachment to the side of recreational vehicle. Such an apparatus would be capable of securing heavier awnings and would prevent the awning from moving around excessively when the vehicle is in motion.